Desenfreno total
by malfoy.pride
Summary: Hermione tiene una mision como aurora, pero de un momento a otro se ve involucrada con esa mision, sin saber lo que el hizo y él sin saber lo que ella hara.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling, yo solo he usado sin fines de lucro**

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba estacionada frente a su casa, como todos los días

Estaba estacionada frente a su casa, como todos los días. Su vida había pasado a segundo plano, todo por defender a la comunidad mágica.

No divisaba un solo movimiento dentro de la casa. Sabia que estaba ahí, lo había visto llegar hacia una hora y su automóvil estaba estacionado fuera.

Lamentaba no tener una orden del ministerio para poder hacer ingreso a la casa, por que con toda la evidencia que tenía podía mandarlo ese mismo día a Azkaban.

Finalmente después de 1 hora más de espera, salio con su postura arrogante, su mirada fría y sus facciones endurecidas y aristocráticas.

Con toda elegancia se sube al auto y arranca a toda velocidad, dejando atrás la casa que había comprado luego de vender la mansión Malfoy, por que los recuerdos de sus padres muertos lo carcomían.

Lo siguió como pudo con su auto de los noventa. Doblan en cada esquina, bruscamente.

Llegaron a una casa mal cuidada, pero las apariencias engañan. Él baja del auto y entra en esta.

Cinco minutos más tarde sale con el rostro desencajado y ella sabe que esta enojado, tanto tiempo siguiendo sus pasos que ya se sabe sus expresiones. Sube nuevamente al auto y arranca a toda velocidad.

Por un momento ella cree que la descubrió, pero no quería pensar en algo así, solo se dedica a seguirlo.

Él entra en un callejón. Ella duda, ¿entrar? ¿O tomar un atajo? Opta por lo primero. Su pequeño auto entra sin mayor problema pero se arrepiente al segundo. Él ha cerrado el callejón con su mercedes grisáceo.

Él baja lentamente, sus facciones no revelan nada, son completamente inexpresivas.

Ella hace lo mismo y baja, sin miedo, con la varita en alto.

-Granger, por fin nos volvemos a ver cara a cara – susurra el con voz intimidante, pero que en ella no surge efecto.

-Si Malfoy, es emocionante – responde con falsa emoción. Sus ojos centellean de aborrecimiento contra aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho en Hogwarts.

-Asumo que me has extrañado – ambos sonríen con ironía.

-Asumes bien Malfoy, te necesito – Hermione se llevo una mano al pecho fingiendo un dolor incomparable.

-Eso esta muy bien Granger. Se que me necesitas, por eso me sigues todos los días, por mas de un año, ¿no? – Hermione se puso seria. Empuño la varita y se acerco a él.

-Exacto. Veo que no eres tonto –

-Nunca lo fui Granger. Que tú fueras la sabelotodo, pero en materias, no significaba que yo fuera tonto– Hermione le sonrió y bajo un poco la varita. – No deberías hacer eso sangre sucia. ¿No te enseñaron eso en la academia de aurores? Nunca bajes la varita frente a tu enemigo. –

-Si, pero me dijeron contra un verdadero enemigo, y yo no veo ninguno aquí – Draco frunció el ceño y se acerco a ella.

-Has cambiado mucho Granger – Draco la recorrió con una lasciva mirada y agrego con voz ronca: - Y para bien – Hermione se ruborizo. Alzo la mirada y la contuvo.

-Tú también has cambiado mucho Malfoy –

-Lastima que seas una sangre sucia – Draco se acerco mas a ella.

-Y lastima que tú seas un mortifago – se alejo de él y se acerco al automóvil de Draco y lo recorrió con la yema de los dedos. – Aun así, tengo que reconocer que te ha ido bien en la vida Malfoy – se afirmo en el capot del automóvil y sonrió seductoramente.

-Por supuesto Granger. No vas a compararme a mi con el fracasado de Weasel – Hermione frunció el entrecejo y alejo la mirada de él.

-Claro, entre tú y Ron no existe comparación, él es 100 veces mejor – Draco hizo lo mismo que ella y se acerco amenazadoramente.

-¿Cómo puedes comparar a Weasley conmigo? ¿Tienes algún patrón de comparación? ¿Quieres uno? – Hermione sintió todos sus nervios crisparse al sentirlo cerca.

-No gracias, de ti no quiero nada Malfoy –

-¿Por qué entonces sigues aquí y no te vas? – Hermione se sintió realmente ofendida. Lo separo y se acerco a su automóvil.

-Yo que pensabas que habías cambiado en algo Malfoy – Draco bufo y se acerco a ella.

-No tengo interés en que te quedes con las ganas – la tomo de la muñeca y la volteo hacia él. La acerco a su cuerpo y la beso.

Hermione intento resistirse, pero aquellos labios la cautivaron. Correspondió como nunca había retribuido a un hombre. Lo abrazo por el cuello y lo acerco más para profundizar el beso.

Se separaron por mera falta de aire. Hermione se le quedo viendo y no aguanto. Lo tomo del cuello de la túnica y lo volvió a besar.

Esta vez fue Draco el sorprendido. Pero no dudo mucho en corresponder. La tomo de la cintura y la sentó en el capot.

Segundos más tarde se separaron con los labios rojos. Draco la quedo mirando con los ojos desorbitados por el deseo.

La miro de arriba abajo. La falda que llevaba, al estar sentada sobre el capot, dejaba a la vista sus torneadas piernas. El escote le daba una excelente vista de su busto, lo cual lo excito de sobremanera.

Hermione en tanto sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho. Aquel hombre emanaba masculinidad. Sus ojos, antes fríos, ahora la miraban con deseo y lujuria. Su cabello desordenado le daba un aspecto adolescente y aunque recién habían pasado 5 años desde que habían acabado Hogwarts, en su rostro se mostraba que la vida lo había tratado duro.

-Vaya Granger, quien diría que eres tan candente – Hermione se ruborizo pero no se avergonzó. Ambos se habían besado, no solo ella. Se miraron con complicidad y juntos subieron al automóvil de él.

Llegaron a su casa y antes de que cerraran el auto con seguro ya entraban a la casa en una mezcla de besos y caricias. Los besos eran bruscos y se hacían daño mutuamente. Hermione sentía la presión que ejercían los labios de Draco sobre los suyos y como provocaban una pequeña herida en el borde.

Con dificultad llegaron a la habitación, quitándose la ropa con ansia.

No hicieron el amor, solo fue una tarde de sexo desenfrenado. El uno con el otro fueron brutos y salvajes. Parecía que en ese acto carnal se querían decir cuanto se odiaban. Draco entraba en ella con furia, logrando que ella liberara finalmente una vaporosa lágrima que el seco con su lengua.

Cuando terminaron, Hermione sentía como su cuerpo se convulsionaba aun. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Se había acostado con su misión.

Por otro lado, Draco, pensaba en lo que había pasado. No estaba satisfecho. No estaba conforme con haberla escuchado gemir de dolor y placer. Su cuerpo lo estaba, pero él no.

Hermione se levantó y se comenzó a vestir. Draco la tomo de la muñeca y le prohibió que continuara.

-No pensaras irte de inmediato ¿verdad? – la castaña volteo y lo miro con furia.

-Tengo que irme – la mirada de Draco se fijo en sus labios, y antes de que Hermione pudiera refutar, Draco ya la besaba y le quitaba lo poco que había alcanzado a ponerse.

Los clamados en la habitación fueron lo único que se oyó por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Hermione no espero esta vez a que él la detuviese. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salio de la casa con las piernas temblando, creyendo que en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

Subió a su automóvil y se fue directo a su casa. No quería volver ahí, a esa misión.

Se baño y cambio de ropa. No quería llevar la ropa que el había quitado con sus manos.

OoOoOoO

Por su parte, Draco, se quedo ahí, viéndola irse. Se había vestido rápidamente, y había salido con los ojos cristalinos, y sabia que era por su culpa.

Se levanto dificultosamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Nunca antes había estado así con una mujer, ninguna otra lo había hecho sentir tanto como esa sangre sucia.

No sentía nada por ella más que atracción física, y lujuria por ese cuerpo.

No era perfecta, pero era demasiado buena en la cama como para dejarla escapar.

Llego al baño con gran dificultad, y dio la llave del agua caliente. Necesitaba relajarse. Un baño de espumas no le vendría nada mal. Espero a que la bañera se atestara de agua y con la varita la repleto de burbujas.

OoOoOoO

Los días pasaron y Hermione siguió con su misión, pero cada vez le era más difícil. Draco la observaba por el espejo retrovisor cuando lo seguía. Llevaba todos los días a una mujer distinta y no podía evitar sentir como su sangre se calentaba.

Por su parte Draco sentía que iba a estallar. La veía con su ropa tan formal, pero a la vez tan sensual que lo volvía loco. Era por eso que buscaba a una mujer todos los días, esperando encontrar en ellas lo que Granger le había dado hacia apenas unos días atrás.

Uno de esos días, harto de la situación, decidió enfrentarla. Espero a que se estacionara en frente de su casa y fue hasta ella.

-Hola Granger – saludo indiferentemente.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – pregunto ella con enfado. Lo menos que quería era tenerlo cerca. Su aroma era capaz de hacerla perder toda razón. Draco se quedo viéndola a los ojos y abrió la puerta del automóvil y la obligo a salir.

-Te quiero a ti – le contesto tomándola por la cintura y besándola con pasión.

Capitulo dos


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaron a su casa y antes de que cerraran el auto con seguro ya entraban a la casa en una mezcla de besos y caricias

La castaña correspondió. En menos de 5 minutos ya estaban en la habitación de él.

Esta vez intentaron ser mas delicados el uno con el otro, pero entre esta peculiar pareja era imposible.

Los gruñidos de Draco excitaban a Hermione, la cual se movía con lascivia. En ese momento no había lugar para la vergüenza o para acongojarse. No importaba lo que el otro pensara después de eso, solo importaba el presente, disfrutar al máximo aquello.

Terminaron exhaustos sobre la cama, tranquilizando sus respiraciones.

-Nunca creí que algún día tendría sexo contigo Granger – comento Draco mirándola de arriba a abajo. Hermione no respondió, solo intento cubrirse lo más posible con la sabana de seda empapada en sudor. – No me digas que ahora te avergüenzas de lo que paso – Draco se acerco a ella y la acaricio por sobre la sabana – Créeme que aunque seas una sangre sucia, debo reconocer que tu cuerpo me vuelve loco – confeso consiguiendo un sonrojo de parte de Hermione. - ¿No piensas hablarme? – cuestiono con el ceño fruncido. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se volteo para vestirse. – Ya vas a hacer lo mismo. Granger, aprende a disfrutar del momento – la tomo de la muñeca y la coloco sobre su cuerpo, comenzado a besar los pechos que habían quedado al descubierto.

OoOoOoO

Pasaron los meses, y las cosas no cambiaron. Su relación era meramente sexual. Se hacían daño mutuamente con aquella proximidad.

Un día, después de una tarde alocada, descansaban, intentando calmar sus agitadas respiraciones, Draco se le quedo viendo, pero no con lascivia. Hacia ya 3 meses que todo había empezado, que ella había entrado en su cama.

Su mirada la recorrió. Al principio su cuerpo lo volvía loco, la forma en la que se movía en la cama, pero ahora, era capaz de ver más allá de eso.

-¿Qué miras Malfoy? – pregunto ella suavemente mirándolo con ternura.

Ya no era capaz de verlo con otros ojos que no fueran de cariño, ternura. Se odiaba a si misma por eso, por no verlo con odio, como debía. Se había prometido a si misma, cuando todo aquello había comenzado, que no se involucraría sentimentalmente, pero no había podido evitarlo. Su mirada, sus manos recorriéndola, su voz ronca diciéndole cosas cuando estaban juntos, todo le encantaba. No era capaz de decir que lo amaba, pero si que le quería mucho mas de lo que debía.

-Nada Granger, no me contestes así. – Hermione se cubrió con la sabana y se quedo viendo al mismo cuadro que siempre veía después que terminaban. Una hermosa pintura de una casa de campo, con juegos de madera para niños y todo lo que una familia deseara. Y ese era su sueño, tener una casa para su familia, con el hombre que amara y que la amara a ella. Pero con Draco Malfoy, ese era un sueño imposible. Aquel hombre era un animal en la cama, pero nada más. No se podía esperar que prometiera amor eterno. Levanto la mirada hacia él, esperando verlo mirando al vació como siempre lo hacia, pero esta vez era distinto, la miraba a ella. Sus ojos grises la miraban con algo distinto al deseo de siempre.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿De nuevo me dirás que nunca creíste que tendrías sexo conmigo? – la pregunta logro que Draco liberara una pequeña carcajada.

-No Granger, de hecho pretendía decirte que nunca creí que haría el amor contigo. – Hermione se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos. Nunca creyó escuchar eso de el, aquel hombre frió.

-Creo que tienes un concepto equivocado de hacer el amor Malfoy, para eso se necesitan dos personas que se amen – comento ella poniéndose la camisa de él, como lo hacia hace ya algunas semanas.

-No digo que te quiera, ni menos que te ame, por que no se que es eso, pero si que eres distinta a las demás – Hermione sintió como su corazón se apresuraba. Lo miro a los ojos e intento encontrar en ellos la burla, la gracia que le provocaba decir aquello.

-No te burles de mi Malfoy. Nosotros no somos nada mas que buenos amantes – Draco bufo y se levanto poniéndose el pantalón. Se ubico en el alfeizar de la ventana y se quedo mirando un punto fijo.

-Siempre se trata de ti, que si se burlan de ti, que si te insultan, que si esto, lo otro y lo demás – Hermione frunció el ceño y se levanto. Se acerco a él y un impulso la hizo abrazarlo por la espalda. Draco se sobresalto. Volteo lentamente y la alejo. Hermione sintió como su corazón se encogía de a poco. – Esto es lo que no entiendo Granger. Primero me dices que no somos nada más que amantes, y ahora me abrazas como si sintieras algo más por mí. ¿Qué sientes tú por mi Granger? – pregunto sentándose en la cama a esperar la respuesta de ella.

-Nada Malfoy, no eres nada para mi – Draco cerro los ojos exasperado. Aquella mujer si que podía sacarlo de sus casillas. Se levanto y la tomo por los hombros bruscamente.

-Estoy harto Granger –

-Créeme que yo también Malfoy, ¿no crees que es hora de que esto se termine? – la pregunta salio de la nada. Hermione en el fondo no quería proponer algo así, lo menos que quería era terminar aquello. Pudo ver como la mirada de Draco se oscurecía y alivianaba la presión en sus hombros.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? Bien – se volteo y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Hermione se quedo en el mismo lugar, con la camisa de él y mirando a la puerta que él había cerrado de un portazo.

Se quito la camisa y se vistió con su ropa. Salio de la casa intentando contener las lagrimas, sin éxito. Subió a su automóvil y se fue a casa de Ginny.

-Hermione, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la pelirroja al verla entrar llorando. Hermione se abrazo a ella y continúo lloriqueando. - ¿Qué pasa Mione? ¿Por qué estas así? – se sentaron en un sillón de la sala, mientras Ginny intentaba controlar los sollozos de Hermione.

-Soy una estupida, no se como pude creer que lo que me decía era verdad, lo único que él quería era que yo terminara esto – Ginny la miraba extrañada, no sabia de que estaba hablando la castaña. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía tiempo de tener una relación con alguien desde que había comenzado con su misión de seguir a Malfoy.

-Hermione tranquilízate y explícame de que estas hablando –

-Él, él me hizo creer por un momento que sentía algo por mí, pero no era así, solo decía eso por que quería acabar lo que nunca había comenzado – Ginny estaba realmente confusa. Hermione nunca había hablado así en su vida.

-¿Quién? –

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – dijo en un balbuceo. Ginny la miro, esta vez más sorprendida de lo que había estado en su vida.

-¿Tenías una relación con Malfoy? – cuestiono poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro.

-No, solo era… sexo – Ginny negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Hermione.

-No entiendo Hermione, ¿Cómo te has involucrado con él, que es tu misión? – Hermione se seco las lágrimas e intento controlar los sollozos.

-No lo se, solo se que es el peor error de mi vida – Ginny se acerco a ella y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, ese imbecil no vale la pena. Ven, vamos a la cocina, te hará bien un café – se levantaron y fueron a la cocina. Ahí, Hermione le contó como había ocurrido todo con Draco.

Draco entro en el cuarto de baño y se afirmo en el lavabo. No podía creer que Granger, una sangre sucia, lo hubiese mandado a la mierda.

Nunca, en toda su vida, una mujer había acabado lo que se podía llamar una relación. Y esta sangre sucia se atrevía a hacerlo, a herir su orgullo. Pero no seria tan fácil olvidarse de él, no de Draco Malfoy.

Las semanas siguieron pasando. Draco se hacia el indiferente con ella, hacia de cuentas que ella no lo seguía, que no estaba fuera de su casa todo el día. Vivía su vida tranquilamente como siempre.

Hermione por su parte, intentaba no verlo como el hombre con el que se había acostado por más de 3 meses. Su pecho punzaba con fuerza cuando lo veía.

En su día libre, Harry la mando a llamar para preguntarle como iba todo con Malfoy.

-Excelente Harry, no hace más que estar todo el día en su casa, y cuando sale va a un bar cercano a esta – Harry se sentó frente a Hermione y la escruto con la mirada.

-No entiendo, hace algunos meses me dijiste que tenias muchas cosas que lo inculpaban en asesinatos de familias muggles – agrego Harry rascándose la barbilla.

-Si, lo se, pero es que últimamente es todo lo que hace –

-Bueno, sigue investigando aquí en el ministerio y continúa vigilándolo. –

-Claro, jefe. Permiso, ahora me tengo que ir. Dale mis saludos a Ginny – se despidió con un beso en cada mejilla del moreno y salio con destino a su casa.

Iba conduciendo con tranquilidad. Eran las 4 de la tarde y a esa hora el barrio donde vivía Draco Malfoy, un barrio de magos selectos, era uno de los más tranquilos. No sabia que la había llevado a pasar por ahí, ni siquiera quedaba en su camino.

Su casa estaba tranquila, su automóvil estaba afuera, era miércoles, extraño que estuviese a esa hora en casa.

Le había mentido a Harry. Draco salía todos los días a aquella descuidada casa. Siempre era lo mismo. Entraba a esa casa y salía furioso. Aun no sabia el por que, pero ya lo averiguaría.

Pasó lentamente por la casa del rubio y lo vio salir con Pansy sonriente. Había gozado con la morena, como había disfrutado con ella hacia unas semanas. Pansy lo tomaba de la punta de la corbata y lo acercaba y alejaba, jugando. Se decían algo y reían estrepitosamente. Hermione se quedo mirando a Draco por un segundo interminable. Era perfecto, todo en él era serafín. Su mirada, su boca, sus ojos, su nariz, su cuerpo, sus manos, todo, absolutamente todo.

Se despabilo y siguió con su camino. Lo menos que quería era seguir ahí en su día libre.

OoOoOoO

Draco y Pansy conversaban animadamente mientras comían y bebían. La morena reía y disfrutaba el compartir con su casi hermano.

-No puedo creer que te sientas atraído hacia la sangre sucia – comento Pansy bebiendo de su copa de vino.

-No, no me siento atraído sentimentalmente, solo física y sexualmente – se excuso Draco rascándose la cabeza casualmente.

-Claro, por eso te rascas la cabeza, ¿No? –

-Odio que me conozcas tanto, ni siquiera mis padres saben eso – refuto Draco ligeramente exasperado y alejando sus manos de su cabeza.

-Me siento honrada sr. Malfoy –

-Debes Pansy. Y dime, ¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto Draco poniéndose serio.

-Bueno, necesito contarle algo a mi hermanito – farfullo Pansy bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué hiciste? – la pregunta de Draco sorprendió a Pansy, la cual al instante levanto la mirada.

-Bueno, no es nada malo. Digo, en las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, es malo –

-No te entiendo, ¿es malo o no? – Draco se acerco mas a Pansy y le tomo la mano – Sabes que puedes contármelo todo –

-Si lo se, pero s que es difícil. Pero eres mi hermano, te lo voy a contar. Blaise me pidió matrimonio – Draco se quedo estupefacto. No se esperaba aquel noticion. Ni siquiera sabía que ellos salían juntos.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas saliendo con Zabini? – pregunto Draco poniéndose de pie bruscamente – Además sabes lo peligrosos que es hacer esas cosas en plena guerra, no es un buen momento Pansy –

-Lo se, créeme que lo tengo claro, pero lo amo, y no voy a dejar escapar la única oportunidad que tengo de ser feliz – se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que Draco tomo su copa y la bebió de un sorbo. Pansy sabía lo que eso significaba, le costaba, pero lo aceptaría.

-No creas que quiero que te arriesgues, pero si tu sientes que debes hacerlo por que no existe otro momento, entonces hazlo. Pobre de Zabini que te haga algo malo, por que lo mato, sabe que no me temblaría la mano – comento mientras que Pansy se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que aceptes todo esto. Te quiero mucho Draco – le dio un calido beso en la mejilla y agrego: - Lastima que tengo que irme. Pero antes debo pedirte algo. ¿Aceptarías ser el padrino de mi boda? – Draco realmente se sorprendió por la petición.

-¿Hablas en serio? –

-Si, claro que lo hago. Para y para Blaise seria un honor que nuestro mejor amigo sea nuestro padrino – Draco la abrazo fuertemente y con voz temblorosa, pero segura dijo:

-Claro que acepto, para mi es un honor que mis mejores amigos quieran que yo sea su padrino – se abrazaron por ultima vez hasta que Pansy insistió en que debía irse.

Draco insistió en ir a dejarla afuera aunque Pansy se negara reiteradas veces.

-Bueno, espero recibir mi invitación especial por ser el padrino y mejor amigo de los novios – ambos rieron y Pansy lo tomo de la punta de la corbata, lo acercaba y alejaba riendo.

-Claro guapo, ahora espero que arregles la situación con Granger, es lo mejor para ti – Draco le sonrió y la beso en la mejilla.

-Eso es decisión mía, ahora vete de una vez. Ahora, no quiero que te encuentres con Zabini a olas antes del matrimonio, tú sabes. – Pansy rió y lo soltó. Subió a su automóvil y arranco agitando la mano.

Draco entro en la casa con una sensación de vació en el estomago. Pansy le había dicho que debía arreglar la situación con Hermione. Y el la había visto afuera de su casa rondando, aunque sabia que ese era su día libre.

Su corazón se había acelerado al verla. No podía estarle pasando eso a él, a Draco Malfoy.

Tomo asiento en un sillón junto al pequeño bar que tenia. Lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento era una copa de wisky para calmar las emociones.

Si había algo que odiaba era sentirse trastornado sentimentalmente. El ruido de los golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Se puso en pie de mala gana y abrió.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Granger? – su pregunta enajenó a Hermione. Sin decir nada entro en la casa. Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, y del mismo modo cerro la puerta. Siguió a Hermione, que estaba sentada en el mismo sillón en el que él había estado sentado. - ¿Qué quieres sangre sucia? –

-Solo quiero conversar – dijo aparentemente tranquila. No sabía como había sido capaz de llegar ahí y golpear a la puerta. Después de hacerlo, había pensado en escapar, en que él creyera que solo había sido un juego de niños, pero sus piernas la traicionaron y decidieron quedarse ahí, sin moverse.

-Tú no sirves para conversar. – Hermione frunció el ceño y se puso en pie.

-Gracias Malfoy. –

-De nada Granger – su mirada se poso sobre los labios de la castaña, deseando besarla.

-Acabo de comprobar mi hipótesis Malfoy – susurro Hermione sensualmente, torturando a Draco inconscientemente.

-¿Qué hipótesis Granger? Ya me extrañaba que no sacaras a la luz tu inteligencia – murmuro el rubio mirando fijo a los labios sonrosados de Hermione.

-Que tú y yo no tenemos nada en común – Draco bufo alejándose de ella. La miro fijamente a los ojos con furia. No podía creer como ella, a la única que le había confesado que era especial para él, dudara de lo que él estaba sintiendo.

-Claro Granger, tú y tus teorías básicas. Eres igual a todas las mujeres, indecisa - eso dio en el ego de Hermione. Ella no era como todas las mujeres, ella era distinta. O por lo menos distinta a las mujeres que se acostaban con él.

-Yo no soy igual que todas. Además tú conoces un solo tipo de mujer, y yo no encajo en el – Draco sonrió. Esa mujer era su complemento. Nunca creyó que algún día diría algo así. "Granger mi complemento "

-No, claro que no. Yo si que conozco mujeres que valen la pena, no como tú, que no tienes nada – Hermione sintió eso en lo mas profundo. Alzo la mano y lo golpeo fuertemente en la mejilla.

-No me vuelvas a hablar así. En tu vida habías conocido a una mujer como yo, y es por eso que te duele que te rechaze. – Draco sintió como su sangre hervía. La tomo de la cintura y la lanzo al sillón.

-Nunca antes una mujer me había puesto una mano encima, y tú no lo vas a volver a hacer. Lo que acabas de hacer tiene un precio – la beso con furia. Hermione intento corresponder a aquel brutal beso, pero le hacia daño. Era como la primera vez que se habían besado. Se hacían daño mutuamente. Lo alejo como pudo de su cuerpo, aplastado contra el sillón.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso – grito poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Draco ingenuo, pero enojado.

-Lo que acabas de hacer –

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? – la tomo de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas volviéndola a besar, pero esta vez mas dócilmente. Hermione correspondió complacida. Ese hombre tenía un poder sobre ella que nadie más tenia. Se alejo poco a poco hasta que se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos - ¿Qué me has hecho sangre sucia? ¿Qué tienes tú, que no tengan las demás mujeres que si pueden estar en mi vida? – Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferro a él.

-La pregunta no es que te hice yo, es ¿Qué me hiciste tú? ¿Qué nos hicimos mutuamente Malfoy, para estar así? –

-¿Así como? – pregunto Draco abrazándola con fuerza.

-Así, diciéndonos estas cosas, reconociendo que sentimos algo mas que odio el uno por el otro. – murmuro ella acercándose para besarlo, pero él la detuvo justo antes del contacto.

-Nunca te odie Granger, solo te tenia envidia – confeso Draco dejándola sentada sobre el sofá y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Envidia? – Draco sonrió imperceptiblemente para Hermione.

-Si, envidia. Siempre quise ser como tú, poder tener esa seguridad que tenias tú, aún cuando te humillaban por ser hija de muggles. Mi padre siempre me decía que debía ser mejor que tú, pero yo nunca lo logre. Eras la mejor. Cuando éramos adolescentes sentí ese deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos. Me obsesionaba el no poder acostarme contigo. – Hermione estaba roja y se movía inquieta en el sillón.

-¿Yo? ¿Tu obsesión? - pregunto la castaña cohibida. Algo en su interior se avivo de a poco. No lo podía creer, siempre pensando que pasaba desapercibida para él, y nunca había sido así.

-Si, mi obsesión, lo único que quería era estar contigo, para poder saciar ese sentimiento – Hermione se puso en pie y se acerco a él abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Bueno, aunque tardaste más de lo que debías, de igual forma me tuviste a mí –

-Si, y aun así no puedo saciar mi deseo Granger – Draco se volteo y la abrazo por la cintura. La acercó a su cuerpo y la beso.

-Así soy yo, una obsesión. – se besaron nuevamente.

Se recostaron en el suelo, no querían perder el tiempo en llegar a la habitación.

Hermione por primera vez sentía que esa vez si seria especial. Draco era suave, cariñoso y por sobretodo la mimaba en todo momento diciéndole cosas con voz suave y acariciante.

Por su parte Draco quería disfrutar ese momento al máximo. No quería desperdigar la oportunidad de estar con ella con una mínima muestra de amor, aunque mañana ella decidiera sacarlo de su vida.

Disfrutaron de aquel acto como si fura la primera vez. Temblaban como dos adolescentes al verse desnudos sobre el suelo, degustando el cuerpo del otro.

Nunca dejaron de verse a los ojos mientras se tornaban en uno solo. Sentían sus corazones como dos bombas a punto de hacer explosión.

Se besaron mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de entradas y salidas.

Minutos más tarde él cayó rendido sobre ella, dejándose liberar dentro de la castaña.

Draco se recostó en el suelo llevando a Hermione con él.

-Eres la persona más especial que ha entrado en mi vida Draco – murmuro ella acariciando el torso desnudo de él. El rubio se movió incomodo bajo ella.

-¿Estas segura de esto Granger? Si lo haces, después no hay vuelta atrás – Hermione se subió sobre él a horcajadas.

-Nunca en mi vida había estado tan segura – replico besándolo con pasión.

Lo ultimo que se escucho en la casa, fueron los gemidos y suplicas de ambos amantes.

Pero nada podía ser real felicidad, todo tenía su fin y su parte desdichada, y ellos no eran la excepción, no ellos que en el fondo de su corazón se odiaban.

Capitulo tres


End file.
